witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of Undvik
|level = 17|previous = The King is Dead – Long Live the King|next = King's Gambit|name = The Lord of Undvik|location = Kaer Trolde Undvik}}The Lord of Undvik is a secondary quest in ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt''. In this quest Geralt of Rivia is tasked with aiding Hjalmar an Craite and his companions in killing the Ice giant that had taken over Undvik approximately a year prior to the beginning of the game. Hjalmar takes on this quest in order to prove his worth to be king of Skellige and believes killing the giant will earn him enough fame to do so. The quest is given to Geralt by Crach an Craite. Completing this quest is necessary to receive the quest King's Gambit, and to receive the "Full Crew" achievement. Journal entry It is a truth universally acknowledged that children only prove more troublesome as they mature. In Crach's case, any troubles his offspring had caused him only doubled after King Bran's death, when both his son and daughter joined the ranks of the claimants of Skellige's throne. Tradition demanded the next king be a great hero, and Hjalmar, Crach's son, felt he fit the bill perfectly. As anyone versed in fable knows, there is no more fitting way to prove oneself a hero than to kill a giant - and it so happened there was one such beast in desperate need of slaughtering on the nearby isle of Undvik. Thus Hjalmar had organized an expedition and set off to earn his glory. Unfortunately, there'd been no word of him since and the jarl had begun to worry. Like many before and after him, he took this worry to the witcher. Geralt set out to find Hjalmar an Craite, but first came across the lad's companion in arms, a man by the name of Folan. Folan told the witcher that Hjalmar's crew had scattered when the giant attacked. As for the fate of Hjalmar himself - that Folan could not tell him. Geralt searched every inch of Undvik until he finally came across Hjalmar near the giant's lair. Hjalmar had journeyed there to free Vigi, one of the members of his crew. As he deemed the cause a worthy one, Geralt decided to lend Hjalmar his sword. Helping Hjalmar an Craite did not prove easy. Undvik had gone feral after the ice giant drove its inhabitants away, with monsters running amok on the island as though it were some mad mage's experiment or a misguided entrepreneur's attempt at an innovative hunting preserve. Yet in the end the witcher triumphed, not only finding Crach's son, but also helping him kill the giant and avenge the men the beast had murdered. His heroic deed accomplished, Hjalmar could now leap out of the starting blocks in the race for the Skellige crown. Objectives * Ask Crach an Craite about Hjalmar. * Ask around at the New Port Inn about Undvik and the Ice Giant. * Sail to the island of Undvik and search for Hjalmar. (100 ) * Explore the ruins of Urskar and search for signs of Hjalmar's presence using your Witcher Senses. * Explore the boat's hull. * Talk to the stranger. * Help the stranger drive off the sirens. * Find Hjalmar's camp. * Explore the remains of Hjalmar's camp using your Witcher Senses. * Use your Witcher Senses to follow the tracks of those who fled the camp before the attack. * Find the man the trolls captured using your Witcher Senses. * Help the man in the cauldron. (200 ) * Follow the boat trail using your Witcher Senses. * Find those who ventured off toward the tower using your Witcher Senses. * Find out what happened to Hjalmar's crew. * Follow the trail of blood using your WItcher Senses. * Find out what happened to Hjalmar's crew in the caves. * Cross the lake. * Find Hjalmar. * Find a way to the giant's lair. * Avoid snow - the sound of it crunching under your feet will awake the giant. * Find the key to Vigi's cage using your Witcher Senses. * Free Vigi. (200 ) * Kill the giant. (100 ) + (500 completing quest) Videos pl:Zadanie:Władca Undvik Notes * The stranger in the boat hull asks for nails and twine. You can find nails as quest items in the surrounding area and at the village where you meet Hjalmar. If you return to the stranger before the quest is over you can give him the nails and twine (which may come from the shackles found near the boat hull) for some and additional dialogue. Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests